utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rinu
|yUKqHZ7QLGc}} Rinu or Riinu-kun (莉犬くん) is a teenage who just started in 2016 with his first solo cover being "Net-game Haijin Sprechchor" , although he had previously done some duet covers with youika in 2015. He has a cute and girlish tenor voice, much like a kid's, and can be misheard as a female. However, as heard in his cover of "Inokori Sensei" , he can sing in a lower tone as well. Rinu often uses autotune in his covers, making his voice a bit unclear; but in his cover of "Donor Song" , he was able to clearly sing several high notes. He is also a fan of adding small speaking parts into his covers, such as in his cover of "|||Toluthin Antenna|||" . His most popular song as of May 28, 2018 is his cover of "Onegai Darling" with more than 3 million views on YouTube. Other than making covers, Rinu often makes various skits and records game plays with the members of that can be found on both his channel and the Strawberry Prince channel. It can be assumed from the amount of covers the two have done together as well as game plays and skits that the member he is closest to is Root. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Strawberry Prince List of Covered Songs -96Neko & vipTenchou's ver.- feat. youika and Rinu (2015.09.13) # "cLick cRack" feat. Shunta, youika, TEN, bocchi, and Rinu (2015.12.25) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood) feat. youika and Rinu (2015.12.30) # "Net-game Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2016.01.10) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.20) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -Various Dialect ver.- (2016.10.30) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No One Knows) feat. Rinu and youika (2016.03.08) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming Into the Colour of Love) (2016.04.01) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2016.04.26) # "Hibikase x ECHO Mashup" (2016.06.13) # "Kirai Kirai Jigahidai!" (Hate It! Hate It! Huge Ego!) (2016.07.31) # "Donor Song" (2016.08.24) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. Kanna, Shiyun, Rinu, Root, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "|||Toluthin Antenna|||" (2016.10.02) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta" (It Was Supposed to Be Hated.) (2016.12.08) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.12.23) # "Neko ga Maruku Natta" (A Cat Curled Up) (2017.01.21) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2017.01.26) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jor and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Root and Rinu (2017.02.16) # "Onegai Darling" (2017.03.17) # "Charles" (2017.04.28) # "Romeo" feat. Satomi (2017.05.07) # "Jishou Musoku" (Self Inflict Achromatic) (2017.05.24) # "Redire" (2017.07.08) # "Peace Sign" (2017.07.26) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.13) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (2017.08.24) # "Koi no Mahou" (The Magic of Love) (2017.10.06) # "Iyaa Iyaa Iyaa" (Whatever Whatever Whatever) (2017.11.17) # "Hairo to Ao" feat Root (Grey and Blue) (2017.11.26) # "Nonfantasy" feat. Root (2017.12.06) # "Kikoeimasuka" (Can You Hear Me) (2017.12.15) # "Humor Chance!" (2017.12.17) # "Strawberry Prince Forever" feat. Root, Nanamori, Colon, Satomi, Jor, and Shiyun (2017.12.27) # "Torie no Nai Kuzu Datte Ikkitete Ii Darou Ga" (I Want Someone to Tell Me That They Need Me) (2017.12.30) # "Anti-beat" (2018.01.07) # "Calc." (2018.02.16) # "Kawaiiku Naritai" (I Want to be a Cute Person) (2018.03.12) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" feat. Rinu, Nanamori, Root, and colon (2018.03.28) # "Alien Alien" (2018.04.01) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. Rinu, Nanamori, Root, Satomi, Jor, and colon (2018.04.02) # "Chiisana Koi no Uta" (Small Love Song) (2018.04.29) # "Isshin Furan" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Rinu and Nanamori (2018.05.05) # "Harebare" feat. Rinu, Root, colon, Satomi, Jor and Nanamori (2018.05.06) # "Koi wo Shiyou" (Let's Fall in Love) feat. Rinu and Root (2018.05.19) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Haruha (ハルハ) |Rinu - Ikanaide.png|Rinu as seen in his cover of "Ikanaide" Illust. by bocchi |Rinu oldicon.png|Rinu's old icon and hairstyle Illust. by bocchi |Rinuchibi.png|Rinu's chibi icon, as seen on his twitter Illust. by bocchi |DeIF4nHUwAABI30.jpg|From left to right: Satomi, Root, Rinu, colon, Jor, and Nanamori in the Strawberry Prince summer 2018 tour key visual |Wholeheartedly.png|Rinu and Nanamori as seen in their cover of Isshinfuran |Rinu in StPr.png|Art from Strawberry Prince Illust. by bocchi |Grey and blue root and rinu.png|Root and Rinu seen in their cover of Hairo to Ao |Onegai darling rinu.png|Rinu seen in his cover of Onegai Darling }} Trivia *He stated that he's 18 years old in his cover of Hibikase x ECHO in June 2016. *He has two dogs. *He lives with his parents. *He voice acted (young) Serizawa Haruki in Itsudatte Bokura no Koi wa 10 cm Datta. *His dream is to become a voice actor. External Links * Twitter * Official website (JP) Category:Strawberry Prince